


Mr.Ken

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: D/s, Fluffy Moments, Lemon, M/M, S&M, Smut, Teacher x Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Ken was a total pain.<br/>He was irritatingly monotone.<br/>Everything about him was predictable, except for what he'd do to the boy. Ayato really wished that he wouldn't turn into a anxious elementary school girl with a crush every time Kaneki spoke, but he just couldn't help it!<br/>It was like... After and before the event, Aya would be full of hella animosity, but all of that would wash away as soon as Kaneki would approach him.</p><p>And with him being all buddy-buddy with Touka, life would surely become a living hell for Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr.Ken was a total pain. He was a know-it-all, which was good if you were a teacher, but he made it seem like Ayato was an absolute dumb ass. What kind of teacher kept the same kid after school everyday, and taught the same thing every time?  
Mr.K's look was irritating, too. He always had a blank face on, and he kept on making awkward eye contact with Ayato during class. Ken was a total creep. His voice never rose or lowered in volume, and he never changed his pace. He was basically a walking Siri in class. It wouldn't surprise Ayato one bit if he talked that way out of class, too.

Everything about him was predictable, except for what he'd do to the boy who was more than likely his favorite student. Sometimes, if the rest of the class was silently reading a section of their Human Biology books to themselves, he'd tip-toe over to the violet haired teen, and whisper facts about the body to him. Creep.  
Mr.Ken also liked to squat down next to him when he told him how long he'd need to stay after school. That wasn't so bad. Until Ken would grip Ayatos leg, knee, or thigh, to steady his balance.  
Ugh.  
One time, Kirishima's teacher said that he was a little cold, so took the teens jacket, and wore it for a couple of days.

But it's not like this treatment was one sided. Kaneki Ken does actually ask for permission with those things. It's just that Kirishima always says "y-yea," to his very own displeasure.  
He really wished that he wouldn't turn into a anxious elementary school girl with a crush every time Kaneki spoke, but he just couldn't help it!  
It was like... After and before the event, Aya would be full of hella animosity, but all of that would wash away as soon as Kaneki would approach him.

Absolute bullshit.

Luckily, nothing has advanced to far- there has been no REALLY big risk of the educator getting fired;  
The two have only talked about school related things. Except... For today, well, more like right now.

――――――――――――――

"And the calcaneus is right above the cuboid- and that bone rotates about 25 degrees. The..." The white haired mans voice faltered. "Ayatao?"

"Hm?" The violet-locked boy answered lazily, reawakening from his daze.  
"I would ask if you were paying attention, but you'd just say yes, so I'll just skip all that since we'd end up at this question anyway: what am I talking about?"  
'Mr.K is such an ass,' Kirishima thinks. Any other time, he'd just give his teacher some bs response, (hardly) making it seem like he was listening. But kaneki's eyes were pristine daggers, and they always threw Ayato off his game, sending him into a pile of verbal stumbles.  
"Uh- Uhh, the ankle?"  
"The foot. Be sure to stay after class."

He was so close! Dammit!

Kaneki and the bell dismissed the kids simultaneously, but of course, Kirishima was forced to stay in his seat.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Mr.Ken started to make disapproving noises.

Oh no, this was where the shy Ayato would like to come out and play.

Closing the door and pulling the blinds down, the teacher went to sit on Ayato's desk.  
"How do you like 6th hour?"  
"It's alright," two word answers were the key to success.  
"Is that so?"  
"Mhmm." Dammit, why was he being persistent.  
"Then why is it that you can't help but get distracted in class?"  
Shrug.

Kaneki sighs and leans forward, cupping the face of Ayato. "Well maybe I'll have to come over to you and your sister's apartment tomorrow to give a lesson, one better suited to your needs." If the purple locked boy could get any redder, he'd surely burst into flames.

Mr.K was dressed in half of a suit, as always. He had on gray/blue slacks, with a pearl white dress shirt, and a tie the same shade as the pants.  
Ayato, on the other hand, had on black skinny jeans, with a gray and black Nike hoodie to match his shoes. He brought a leather jacket with him, he didn't plan on wearing it at all, but told himself he didn't bring it for his bio instructor.

Liar.

"What do you mean 'come by,' old man?!" Kirishima was frantic! Who did this guy think he was, anyways!?!

"I'm not even that much older than you, Aya-chan, and I thought if I offered some differentiated instruction then you would be capable of passing." His monotone, smart ass comment flowed over his lips like cream. 'His lips...'

Dammit.

Suddenly, things took a turn for the worst.  
Frickin Touka.  
"Mr.Ken, how was my little brother?"

'Oh, so these two are buddies. That explains a lot.' The senior gave out the type of aura that would cause daisies to wilt.

"Oh, he's been wonderful," the teacher removed himself from the other's personal space, and went to greet the visitor.

'Well at least he's keeping Touka off my back. I guess he's pretty okay, for not bringing up my F or anything.'

"But... I feel like I could help him improve, by perhaps visiting your place sometime?"  
No good thing comes free.

After a bit of catching up between the former student and teacher, they said their good-byes, and Touka told Ayato to hurry up.  
Grumbling, he began to walk out, but was interrupted by you-know-who.  
"We didn't get to discuss much, so tomorrow you'll get to stay longer."  
'Pft, he says it like it's a good thing.'  
"Yea, okay, Mr.Ken."  
"No need for honorifics, call me Kaneki..." As the three syllables of his name rolled off his tongue, he gazed deeply into Ayato's eyes, and suddenly, distance was merely a myth.  
His pale, slender finger ghosted under his chin, lifting his head up by a notch, increasing the intimacy  
“Ayato!!”  
The screech of his name from his sister's mouth alerted the both of them, and Kaneki let him by with a small smirk. Just then, the youngest of two realized that he was blushing like mad. Grumbling, he marched out of the building.

Ayato hated him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato finds himself staying the night at Mr.Ken's house.

If you looked "silent" up in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Mr.Ken's classroom without the presence of Ayato.

Lessons were taught without delay, outbursts and arguments weren't a problem without Kirishima's smart ass comments lingering, and the low mumble of Kaneki's voice disappeared since there was no ear covered by blu-ish hair to whisper into.

Not only was it quiet, it was tense. The students themselves were fine, but an odd vibe was radiating off of Ken, and so the entire classroom just felt eerie.  
The pale haired man was worried that Ayato was purposely avoiding him. The biology teacher knew for a fact that at least 4 of Ayato's classes were near his, so he'd get to see him more than a few times throughout the day.

It wasn't like there was a real shortcut. There were other ways to math, ELA, history, and Spanish, but they took the same amount of time to get through, and Ayato would still be forced to cross paths with the man.  
The male who was sweet on Kirishima sighed that Monday evening. Maybe he had taken this too far?  
No.  
He was SURE that the blunette returned his feelings- to some extent - so perhaps Ayato just had a dentist appointment or something. Anyways, this was probably a good thing. Now he had a real reason as to why Ayato had to stay after hours.  
Finishing the filing of the graded tests for third hour, he moved onto fourths.

4:28 pm

Kaneki decided to stay for another 4 hours. He would've stayed longer, but at 8:30, everyone leaves- including the janitors. Afterwards he planned on getting a burger, then workout at some 24 hour gym until he couldn't anymore. Only then would he go home, and even then he would hate the experience; His home was much too big for one person. It was easy for him to get lonely, so he buried himself in work.

'Thirty eight percent?' Ken needed to spend some time with this guy! 'Juuzou Suzuya, huh?'

With that thought he continued to grade and make lesson plans. He surfed the internet for a bit once he finished, and soon enough, it was 6:45.  
Kaneki wanted to stay longer, but if he stuck around with nothing to do, it would be just like staying at his house.

Locking the classroom door, he exited, wearing black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt.

Going into the parking lot, he was met with a surprise.  
The dark blue glow of the sky illuminated the city just enough for the street lights to consider being active unnecessary. The setting was snatched straight from a scene of a horror movie- even more so with the teenager lurking in a shadow, staring straight up at the teacher.

"Ayato?"

Alarmed with being not only seen, but recognized, he jumped a bit, and slinked back farther in the darkness.

"What're you doing out here?"  
Kaneki approached him until Aya could no longer back up.  
Feeling forced, the senior began to explain everything.  
"My damn sister pissed me off on the way home Friday."  
OF COURSE Ken wanted to get a deeper answer, but pushing Ayato was not the thing to do if you wanted things to remain peaceful.

"We were at a red light when she said that I wouldn't be able to do things without her. I said 'really?' She said yeah, so I said 'lets find out,' and left the car.

Kaneki was both relieved and worried.

Relieved for various reasons- first, because Ayato was telling the story on his own. Second, because he seemed relatively okay. And third, because Kaneki's week may not be as bad as predicted.

"I hate to say this..." Growing both red and stiff in his coat, he continued. "... Could you... Help?"

Needless to say, Kaneki agreed to it, and that led to a trip to a store that  
was probably one of the most well know. Walmart.

Kaneki pushed the cart through each and every food aisle, as Ayato dumped whatever he pleased into the cart.  
Coffee, cheese, Little Debbies, Fruity Pebbles, dough, Hot Fries, Cheesecake, Milky Ways, pepperoni, beef, Hamburger Helper. You name it, he grabbed it.  
Things were mostly quiet between them. A few questions on brands and prices here and there, that was all.  
The rest of the store was kinda quiet too, until...

"See! They're perfectly fine with it! They even have dominant and submissive roles, the one picking out groceries is CLEARLY the sub. They're not afraid to show it off, Levi!"  
"Tch, how can you even be sure that indigo haired one is even male? And we really don't need to be dealing with these things now anyway."

With widened eyes, the two previously discussed males snapped their attention to what seemed to be a...difficult.. To explain yaoi couple.  
Aya and Neki looked like a couple of maraschino cherries. "I DO TOO LOOK LIKE A GUY! AND COUPLE?!"  
Despite raging over the situation, Kaneki noticed that Aya never really shamed the idea of them being a thing.

It was a sign.

 

At home, once they finished putting things away, one could seriously argue about the level of involvement they had in each others lives.

They had made pizza together.  
Ken manipulated the dough and Kirishima decorated it with sauce, cheese, and pepperoni.

At the time, they're movements were in sync, it all seemed practiced, as if it should be labeled Hollywood. They transitioned simultaneously. In one word, it was graceful.  
That all ended as soon as they began to eat on the suede black sofa of Kaneki's livingroom.  
The man of the house kept his dignity when eating the noodle-less italian dish, but Aya dived in like there was no tomorrow.  
Shortly, Kaneki wondered about whether or not he ate during the weekend. The boy himself interrupted his train of thought.

"Mr.Ken, we should make another!"

Flabbergasted, Neki exclaimed "you practically had that one all to yourself!"

"Yeah, but it was really good!"

"Heh, if you want more, wipe your chin. There are about three slices there."

The teen gave a slight grin at the remark and the adult returned the look. Things remained nice like that as they finished watching some random but hilarious show on Adult Swim that Ayato had picked out.  
Before Kaneki declared himself to be too tired for another episode, Ayato did end up eating more pizza- a slice he stole from his bio teacher's plate.

To respect Mr.Ken's decision of going to sleep, he turned the volume down to about three. At that level, his thoughts had become louder than the show, and took over his attention.

'It was nice seeing him outside of school, I got to see if he really did talk in that monotone voice. This evening was nice too, I guess. It was alright being with him without all the sexual innuendos. Wait, did I even dislike those? And since I'm staying here, will those escalate to more than words? Whatever, it doesn't matter. But speaking of staying here, when will I leave? Do I WANT to go back with Touka? Will Ken put me out? Will he make me go to school tomorrow?'

All kinds of questions begged for his undivided attention, but only one thing would get it, well... More like person.  
There Kaneki stood, wrapped in a fluffy blue robe the same shade as Ayato's hair. He also had on some gray, black, and white plaid pajama pants that matched the theme of the house.  
"Are you coming to bed?" The bed head asked groggily, rubbing an eye.

For reasons that won't be told (for now) Ayato's cheeks lit up like a wildfire. "Oh, I mean, in your bed. Pick any room you want. You can even join me in mine," Kaneki winked, loving the face of Touka's brother at the moment.  
Wordlessly, the blunette left. Shrugging, Ken followed suit and went into the master bedroom.

Though they were a couple halls away, the two moved simultaneously. Stripping down to mere boxers, climbing in bed, wondering about what awaits for them tomorrow, and wishing each other the very same thing.

Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a few kudos' so I was inspired to write another chapter! Hopefully you guys all like this one, and don't worry, a lemon is coming soon.


	3. Kaneki's list: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...  
> nsfw  
> There's a little of Ayato wet-dreaming in the beginning, otherwise, it's pretty much just the beginning of how they'll figure out how to live with each other, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, so, I'm just gonna add this little half-chapter real quick to make myself feel better about this.

His eyes could've been sewn closed, and still would've been as useful. He felt like he had been locked into a dimension full of nothing but extreme darkness. His lungs lacked oxygen. Desperate for a healthy breath, his body trembled trying to inhale whatever he could.  
He also felt a bit cramped, so he tried to adjust himself from the uncomfortable position, just so that he could realize that he was bonded. In that same moment of enlightenment, he found out that not only were his wrists and ankles tied, but his eyes and mouth were covered too. A burning sensation could be felt from those areas, along with a faded feeling of pain.

Suddenly, his senses were filled with a scent that triggered the feeling of ecstasy.  
The origin of the smell turned out to be a liquid that was rather thick. Said fluid was smeared all across the bonded person's face.

"Ayato..." A man murmured, guiding his penis around the face of an indigo haired boy who was being forced to kneel, yet wasn't really complaining.

Ayato's whimpers came out muffled behind the scarf.  
"C'mon... If you want it, beg."  
The noises continued, becoming louder.  
"I guess I could help, but only because I want you to really annunciate."  
Deft, pale, slender fingers danced around the bunny-ear knot that was once secured around the boy's mouth.  
"Alright, now, you may continue."  
With his mouth freed, Ayato's lungs greedily sucked in the air available, almost leaving none for his master.  
"Fuck me."  
Plain and simple.  
The man (who I am now going to reveal as Kaneki, but you all probably figured that out by now)smirked, but decided he wanted much more than that. He wanted Ayato's pride to crumble (just for the moment), he wanted Ayato's dignity to be washed away by incessant pleads to be released, and he NEEDED Ayato to scream his name.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Aya knew that Master was wagging his finger, even though he was blinded by some cloth. Momentarily, Kirishima felt guilty, he may've even been a bit crestfallen. 'Master shouldn't need to be disappointed with me.’   
“You’ve been bad, Aya…”   
\------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------   
\------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Ah, yes. It was a dream. Not the only one of it’s kind, either.  
And oh look, Mr.Woody is back.  
How wonderful.

Kirishima felt disgusting. Since when were his dreams so perverted?   
The entire situation felt so foreign to him!  
He wasn’t submissive.  
He didn’t like bondage.  
And he didn’t think of anyone, especially his teacher, in such a way.

With a sigh, Ayato stiffly got out of bed. Atleast he hadn’t came on the guest bed. 

“Ayato?” Kaneki called from the other side of the door.  
"Crap!" Ayato shuffled out of bed and made sure everything was straight in the room. He honestly didn't need to, it wasn't like the state of the room would present evidence on what he had dreamed about. "Y-yeah." Kirishima cursed his stuttering voice and tried to keep his breathing under control. "May I come in?" "No." Aya was only in his boxers and really wasn't ready to see his instructor just yet; he still needed to get ahold of himself. "Alright, well um, I have some clothes for you outside of the door. You can shower and put them on. We need to get you some things to wear, and discuss your stay here too." With that, Kaneki walked away from the door. Or at least, that's what the indigo haired boy assumed he had done, based on the fading sound of feet padding on the polished caramel colored wood of the hall way.  
Ayato cracked the door open by an inch, then opened it fully to snatch the folded pile of clothing from the floor. He closed the door softly, hearing the click of the oak being set in place, and then went to the bathroom inside of his temporary room. The word temporary reminded him of what Mr.Ken said, the whole "discuss your stay" thing. Would Kaneki force Ayato to go back to his wretched sister, who he could only get along with every other day? The student didn't expect him to allow him to live there, but he also didn't think he'd kick him out. He could get an apartment, but he'd probably end up getting put out because he couldn't make the rent. Not to mention he didn't have any credit, he would need to get the place put in Ken's name. Those two were his only options, that, or be homeless. As Ayato scrubbed himself free of his dirty thoughts in the shower, he thought about having the streets be his home. It couldn't be that bad. He could sell drugs, and he had enough sense to be able to make it without becoming an addict himself, right? By the time he rinsed off, he had warmed up to the idea, and thought about making a few phone calls to some guys he had met to hook him up with a nice dealing job. Exiting the bathroom, he made a mental note to do so, Aya skipped lotioning up and went straight to putting on those clothes that Ken had out for him. Surprisingly, they weren't some things that just so happened to be his size but belonged to his teacher. They were actually his clothing! Things he had lost a few days ago!   
Gym crap. Hoop shorts, jogging pants, and an Under Armour short sleeve compression shirt that matched the tone of his hair. He had wondered where this all went, he must have left them at school. They were all sweaty when they were left, but now it all smelt of Tide. He pulled the jogging pants on along with the muscle tee and walked out of the carpeted room onto the finished wood barefoot, the cold shooting through his feet.  
The smell of coffee, donuts, and bacon slapped him in the face. The scent brought an old sensation back to him. The last time he had had that kind of breakfast was about 3 years ago, when the Kirishima siblings could tolerate each other much better."Hi, Ayato." Ken greeted over the sound of the news. The teacher tapped the spot beside him in a way that said "pop a squat."The blunette opted to sitting on the other couch. Sinking into the leather, he redirected his attention back to the host. "So, you wanted to talk to me about living-arrangements, or whatever?" Ken nodded, grabbing a notebook from the short but long crowded table in the middle of the small living room. The pad of paper was already folded to a page, so he just began reading off what he had written in his half-cursive half-arial black ink handwriting. “First off… the duration of your stay and whether or not you’ll be leaving at all.” Ayato visibly tensed at that, but Kaneki ignored it. “Clothes,” the speaker glanced up for a second, “ we’ll be handling that very soon. My schedule, that I’m not too eager about changing. Groceries, sharing, cleaning, work, what to do when I’m gone, bills, significant others, and last but not least: bonding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good?  
> It was my first attempt at writing a yaoi or Tokyo Ghoul  
> Should I continue?  
> What would you like to see?  
> Please comment!


End file.
